


Stupid With Love

by mccallmedaddy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mean Girls References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccallmedaddy/pseuds/mccallmedaddy
Summary: Toni is the new girl and Cheryl is the queen bee at Riverdale High. Veronica has a personal vendetta against Cheryl, and has a plan to have Toni infiltrate her inner circle and ruin Cheryl from the inside. The plan is risked when Toni finds herself falling for the bombshell. Is Cheryl really as evil as everyone says she is?akaThe Mean Girls AU no one asked for





	Stupid With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the Mean Girls musical soundtrack for the full ~effect~

Principal Weatherbee did not look happy when he walked into Riverdale High’s student lounge. “Hi everyone, just letting you all know that we have a new student from Antarctica, since that’s what someone decided to put in her file. ” He sighed. “Her name’s Antoinette Topaz.”

A small girl with pink hair walked into the room. “No that’s right. And it’s just Toni.”

The lounge erupted into murmurs at this shocking revelation. _Antarctica? Is this girl for real?_

Toni Topaz was, in fact, for real. She had lived in Antarctica her whole life. Her parents were environmental scientists and they had been sent there to study climate change. As cool (heh) as living in Antarctica was, it was lonely. Her only friends were her parents. When they told her they were moving back to the States, Toni was overjoyed.

That excitement was quickly fading though, as she realized that everyone was staring at her. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to crawl back into the industrial-strength sleeping bag she used in Antarctica and hide. She sat down cautiously on one of the chairs.

“I love your hair! The pink is so cute,” the boy seated next to her said suddenly. Toni glanced up at him. He had brown hair and warm eyes.

“Thanks. I’ve always wanted to dye it this color but there’s not exactly a lot of hair dye in Antarctica so I did it myself as soon as I got here,” she smiled slightly.

“Sorry about Kevin, sometimes he’s too gay to function. He’s right though, it’s très chic.” A girl with dark hair winked at her.

“Veronica, if I’m too gay to function, you’re too bi to behave,” Kevin replied.

Toni snorted. “Don’t worry, I’m too bi to behave too.”

“Oh?” Veronica raised her eyebrows. “Kevin, we may have just found our new best friend.”

Suddenly, a quiet fell over the students. Everyone’s heads were swiveled, entranced by something. _Well at least they weren’t staring at me anymore,_ Toni thought. She turned to look at the entrance to the lounge and she could feel her mouth drop open in awe. There stood three absolutely stunning girls. On the left, a blonde with perfectly coiffed curls and a pink sweater. On the right, a black girl wearing a crop top and, inexplicably, cat ears. But in the middle… Toni had never seen such beauty. Her long red waves cascaded perfectly onto her shoulder and accentuated creamy pale skin. Her short skirt showed off long legs and her full lips were painted cherry red. She was hot and she totally knew it. Toni couldn’t stop staring. She could tell she was in the presence of teen royalty.

“Who is that?” she whispered.

“That is The Plastics,” Kevin said with a roll of his eyes. “Betty Cooper is in the pink sweater, but don’t let that fool you. She will kill you with no remorse. Josie McCoy is the one wearing cat ears. Her dad’s this famous musician so she’s loaded. She knows everyone’s business too because her mom’s the mayor.”

“That’s why her cat ears are so big, they’re full of secrets.” Veronica said with a smirk.

“What about the redhead?” Toni asked, trying to sound casual.

“Ah yes, evil takes a human form in Cheryl Blossom. They say redheads don’t have souls, and that certainly applies to Cheryl. She’s a life-ruiner,” Veronica said with contempt.

Suddenly, the perfect trio were walking over to them. _She’s coming over here OMG okay stay calm._ Toni didn’t have a lot of time to freak out before she heard, “Talking about me again, Veronica? It’s been years, one would think you’d have gotten over your obsession with me by now.”

“Fuck off, Cheryl,” Veronica muttered.

Cheryl looked at Toni like she had just noticed her. “Wait a minute, who is this?”

“Hi, I’m Toni. I’m new,” she waved. Cheryl smiled at her and Toni couldn’t help but smile back.

“Well Toni, j’adore your flannel mesh aesthetic. You should totally sit with me and the girls at lunch today.”

Veronica widened her eyes.“Oh, um—“ Toni stuttered.

“Great! Then it’s settled. See you at lunch,” Cheryl smiled. She sauntered away, her entourage following behind. _What just happened?_ Toni wondered. Kevin and Veronica sat in stunned silence.

“Cheryl actually seems... sweet,” Toni said, biting her lip.

Veronica whipped her head to look at Toni. “Cheryl Blossom is not sweet. She ruined my life!” Veronica paused. An evil grin slowly formed on her face. “But I do think you should sit with her at lunch. I have a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my personal twitter @mershiee or @girlssongirlss for some wlw content :)


End file.
